Switched Up
by Gleebuscus
Summary: Rachel and Finn finally had it all perfect. Their relationship, their last year, even Glee Club. But what happens when she wakes up...in Finn's body? And Finn is in hers? How did it even happen? Finchel


A/N: Oh my god I don't even know

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry hadn't remembered falling asleep the night before. All that played in her head was Finn sleepily brushing his lips over her forehead before she had passed out from exhaustion. Now she awoke in her soft bed all alone, no indication that her boyfriend had been with her last night. Not that it mattered, if her dads found out, they would of killed him. Good thing he's always gone when she awakens from her slumber.<p>

With a shrug, she stood up from her bed, yawning slightly while making her way towards her bathroom. She closed the door silently, taking a quick look in the mirror. And what she saw wasn't exactly what she expected. Wait a minute..why was Finn's face in the mirror? And...oh no.

Instead of her dark brown, curly hair, it was replaced with his messy, stuck-up hair, along with their eyes. Her ugly nose that she disliked so much and thin lips were gone, as of everything that indicated her of ever being Rachel Barbra Berry. Now she was Finn Hudson, or at least, she was in his body. The star singer frankly realized that she was as tall as a giant, not to mention a male, and then it all hit her.

Rachel(or Finn?) screamed as loud as she(he?) could, not looking away from her reflection. She could hear her dads' footsteps getting louder as they approached her bathroom door. She gulped as quiet as she could, biting her bottom lip softly.

"Rachel? Are you okay?" Leroy called from the other side of the door, obviously concerned for his daughter.

She cleared her throat softly, hoping when she spoke, she wouldn't hear Finn's voice and silently prayed that it would be her—Rachel's—voice.

"Uh..." she said, then quickly closed her mouth. Darn it, her prayers must have been pushed aside. Rachel hoped she had a good female voice impression. "Yes."

Her voice was faltered and squeaky, and she held her breath, nervous. Leroy paused before answering. "...Well, alright. Just call me if ya need me, alright?"

She nodded although she knew her dad couldn't see her, and when he heard his footsteps grow away, she let out her shaky breath.

Now...how to get out of the house without getting caught.

* * *

><p>Any minute now.<p>

Soon, she knew it.

After Rachel had snuck out of the house without getting caught, she walked a ways away from it, sitting on the curb, urgently waiting for Finn's old pick-up truck to come pick her up. They _had _to talk before school. That and she was in his pajamas(which consisted of striped, flannel pants and a white t-shirt), and she figured he would be in hers as well. Rachel always stored extra clothes in her locker for...certain instances but she wasn't so sure about him. She pushed it aside; that would have to be worried about when it came.

Her head whipped up when she heard the rumble of his old pick-up truck sound further down the street from her. As soon as it neared, she jumped up, opening the door. She got in quickly, slamming the door shut and stifled a giggle as she laid her eyes on him(her?). A lot smaller then he normally is, Finn is sitting behind the wheel looking seriously pissed in his matching pink pajama shirt and pajama pants. When he gave Rachel a look of pure her, she burst into a fit of laughter, and he huffed, sounding just like her.

_This will definitely take some getting used too... _Rachel thought to herself, her giggling stopping at his glare directed at her.

"There will be time for laughing later, Rachel." Finn blinked at her, pulling away towards McKinley High School.

"Right. Let's focus on how this happened." She nodded, agreeing with him. "Uh..."

Rachel rested her chin in her hand, thinking deeply.

Finn's voice(or hers...?) shook her out of her thoughts. "I got nothing."

"But...it hasn't even been a minute."

He chuckled. "So? I can't think and drive at the same time. Plus it's the morning."

She stared at him, blinking curiously before staring out the window, watching the trees fly past them as they neared the school. Silence filled the car and she sighed, not able to come up with a logical answer for their disastrous problem.

_Later. _Rachel promised to herself mentally, noting to remember it.

She saw Finn steal a glance at her and he snickered, amusement showing in his eyes.

"What?" she asked, confused at what he was laughing at.

"Nothing. This is just so hard to believe..." Finn shook his head, parking in a spot at McKinley High School, turning off his car's engine before getting out. He slammed the door shut and Rachel hurried to the other side of the car, taking his hand.

She was so much taller then him. Rachel laughed softly, staring down at his head as they made their way to the doors. She could feel their fellow classmates' stares follow them, but she could relate. It must look weird seeing students in their pajamas at school instead of the usual casual clothing. When Finn looked up and their brown eyes met, she knew he was thinking the exact same thing that was passing through her head.

"We must look ridiculous..." Rachel heard him mutter, and she couldn't help but nod even though she predicted he didn't see the action.

As soon as they approached the entrance leading into their school, he instantly reached for the door, but she pushed him gently, holding it open for him with a wink. With a shake of his head, he grinned gratefully before heading it. Rachel followed closely, holding her head up, guessing what was going to happen.

"You have extra clothes in your locker, right?" Finn asked her quietly, ignoring the weird looks from the high schoolers.

"Of course! You never know when we'll get slushied..." she sighed and looked down at him again. "How about you?"

He frowned, thinking. "I think I do. I hope so."

"I do too. Do you know how many times I'll get covered in slushie substance if I wear this all day?" Rachel asked a little too over-dramatically, looking down at her clothing.

"Uh, no. But I'm guessing a lot." replied Finn, scratching the back of his head sheepishly in response, a grin forming on his tiny face.

"It'll be terrible! I'll be the laughing stock of the whole school!" she exclaimed loudly, and he sighed quietly.

"Rachel, don't you think we should act like who we are? You act like me, and vice versa. It shouldn't be hard, you love acting." Finn suggested. "Unless I've become way to dramatic and you've become... well, me. Won't people get suspicious?"

"Finn, you're a genius! And exactly correct!" Rachel smiled excitedly. "Right, so, we just have to remember this information throughout the day...and however long we'll stay like this."

He nodded in reply.

"You know, I don't think this day will be too bad, we just have to stay posit-" Her sentence was cut off by a grape slushie splashing on her face, and she gaped, not believing what just happened. Rachel wiped at her eyes, barely seeing in front of her.

Of course it was Karofsky, what a surprise.

"Nice clothes, losers!" He snickered at them, throwing the empty cups at their feet before brushing past them, cackling.

Rachel glanced at Finn, who looked really pissed.

"I changed my mind. I have a feeling this will be the worst day ever."


End file.
